Don't Call Me Peanut
by DoggyDog13
Summary: Songfic. Not one of my best works, but worth a shot. This is for the song, Don't Call Me Peanut by Bayside. I did my best to fit it with the story.


**Don't Call Me Peanut**

This is my first song-fic for Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Don't Call Me Peanut is by a band called Bayside. You should listen to them.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Bayside, or the song Don't Call Me Peanut.

This takes place after everyone graduates Duel Academy and moves along with life. Jaden and Alexis get engaged, however things for do not go well financially, but will it affect their marriage and life together?

**Don't Call Me Peanut**.

_Jaden's POV_

_Drink up beautiful. I filled your cup with angst, and a heart attack, 'cause I've got so much trapped, and it's all because of you._

This was the first time Alexis and I would be eating a dinner, a proper dinner. Candle lit, wine, shrimp, steak, and cheesecake. Alexis had prepared it especially for me as she said. My job was running low and wouldn't pay me as much because of the new boss. Working at a card shop half time and a collage student half time, didn't exactly fill our glass.

On the other hand, Alexis was a full time collage student, and was planning to be a teacher. Not only did collage have expenses, but also it never ever put money on the table. Since Alexis hadn't used any of my income to pay for this dinner, I began to wonder what trick she had up her sleeve. "Would you like seconds honey?" She asked, offering me a piece of well-done steak.

My nose tingled, and my mouth melted so I smiled at her and took the piece. She sat there tracing her finger around the top of her glass. Staring at me… With a dreamy look on her face. Something was up, it was as if she was transfixed on something and it wasn't me. I just stared back at her and cut my steak. The pieces I ate and then I spoke, "Alexis aren't you hungry for seconds?"

She seemed to snap out of her thoughts, halfway. "I wouldn't be able to finish a whole second portion." She replied blankly. I looked at my plate, and 3 small pieces of meat were left. I then stabbed one with my fork, "Open your mouth Alexis."

She smirked, "What are you up to Jaden Yuki?" I didn't respond, but carefully fed her the piece of meat. Her teeth clenched down on the fork and she let go. The meat was gone from the fork. She smiled after chewing it all.

I then did that with the other two. Then when she finished chewing she spoke, "Mmm. I'm full. Are you?" I nodded my head in agreement. I was stuffed! "Maybe we'll save the cheesecake for tomorrow." Said Alexis. She then took one last sip of her wine.

She got up and walked towards me, with her hips swaying. Alexis placed her body in my lap and began whispering in my ear, "Do you know how much I love you?" I cradled her and placed my nose on hers.

"I know how much you love me." I replied innocently. She then hiccupped, "Then how much do I love you?" I kissed her and paused. "As much as a kiss can tell." I said, proud of my answer.

She then giggled, "Well Jaden… I think you're wrong…" Her words would slur in between sentences sometimes. "Then correct me." I responded. She stood up and took my hand, "Follow me." She then led me from the table to the bedroom of our middle class apartment.

Alexis flipped the light switch on and giggled. I raised my eyebrows. The room was totally different. There was purple silk sheets, and black velvet pillows. Candles were lit and smelled of cherries, just like Alexis. Once again she hiccupped, "Let me showww you how much I loveeeeee youuuuu…" Then she gently pushed me on the bed.

Alexis then clumsily almost fell, if not I caught her. She flicked my nose, "You're so silly Jaden…" I sat her up straight and gazed into her eyes, "Alexis. We're not going to do this until marriage, remember? Listen to me. You are drunk, and I don't want you to do anything you will regret later on."

She then laughed, and her breath smelled of the White Grape Wine. "Jaden… What makes youuuuuuuuu think I'll regret thissssssssss hm?" She pouted. Before I could protest again, she placed her lips on mine. This was wrong, even though we were engaged. She was drunk, and this was a kiss of lust, not love. Her tongue was swirling in my mouth, as she would occasionally nibble at my lower lip.

Something was wrong with her kiss. She never kissed like this before. This had nothing to do with the fact that she was drunk. Her kiss wasn't ever like this… I pulled away immediately as soon as I realized this. "Alexis, I think we should get some rest okay. Alexis?" I realized she was fast asleep on my shoulder.

_So I figured you might like some back._

I frowned. Gently I placed her small body on the bed and wrapped the sheets around her. I then walked back to the table to blow out the candles and put the plates away. While in the kitchen I noticed Lex's cell phone. 'Odd…' I thought. She never left her cell phone laying anywhere. I noticed she had 5 missed calls… Only one of them was from me earlier today… One was from Atticus.

The rest were from numbers I didn't recognize. However I flipped open the phone and looked for the caller ID. I scrolled down the list until I came across the name that sent jealous nerves stinging through me. The last names were, Princeton, Kaiba, and Trysudele. Wait what do they want from Alexis? I then heard a groan and a crash. I immediately put phone where I found it and found Alexis on the bedroom floor.

She had fallen off the bed. I shook my head in dismay and returned her on the bed. I then blew out the candles and turned off the lights. I waited a couple of seconds for my eyes to adjust to the darkness and then I climbed in bed. I wrapped my arms around Alexis and nuzzled her. She didn't smell like cherries… But cologne… Men's cologne… And it wasn't mine…

That night, as I held her in my arms I had more nightmares then I could count. The strange part too, was I remembered them all. I slept a restless slumber that night.

_But when I see her I'll tell her what's been on my mind, all these sleepless nights._

I then awoke the next morning to find Alexis wasn't in my arms. I glanced at the clock; it was 10:00 A.M. on a Saturday. She wouldn't be at collage, so she was probably eating breakfast already. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I staggered and made my way to the table and kitchen, "Alexis?" I called out. There was no response.

I then walked at a faster pace to the bathroom, she wasn't there either. She must have left to do a quick errand. Yeah that's it… I then made myself a cup of coffee and waited for her return. I then fell asleep on the recliner.

I then opened an eye and looked at my watch, "5:00!" I shouted. How did I sleep that long? Especially with the coffee? Oh it was decaffe… But that doesn't matter! I then heard the door creak open and heard it close. I quickly pretended I was still sleeping so I could see if it was Alexis. I then heard her call my name.

I didn't respond. I wanted to see what she would do if I was asleep. I then heard her step in the living room where I was. Her footsteps neared me and then stopped. I could feel her gazing at me but I pretended to sleep on. "I love you." She said, with a knot in her throat. I felt her lips on my cheek and heard her footsteps diminish. I opened an eye cautiously.

Just as I was about to come around, I heard her dialing. I paused and held my breath. I heard her voice. I was curious about her conversation. So I picked up the phone, and made sure it wouldn't make a clicking sound. I heard a male voice at the other end. "Look Alexis, I already paid you $100.00 in advance and it seems you used the money already. Since you can't pay me back you owe me another night." He paused and chuckled.

"I want oral sex this time Alexis, none of this boring shit." My eyes popped out. Alexis was… Cheating on me… But what's money got to do with this… My sweet Alexis, love of my life was a lie… This whole time… I then heard her voice, but it was tiny and scared. "Chazz… I can't today… I have other plans."

Chazz grunted, "Come on just give me one good fuck and I'll consider that 2 fucks. I'll even pay you an extra $50.00." I heard Alexis's breathing at the other end. "No, Chazz. I'll do it tomorrow." He sighed, "Fine. But since you bailing out today, that'll cost you. I expect harder work next time." Alexis tried to say something but he hung up. I heard her sigh and hang up.

I as well quickly hung up. Instead of her coming to me to wake me up (if I really was sleeping.) She dialed another number. I picked up the phone to just like last time, without it clicking. This voice was deep and gruff. "Alexis. Babe, we're still on for tonight right?" Her voice was small again, "Yes. Do you have the money?"

I heard a laugh at the other end, "I always have the money." She then spoke up again, "Zane, last time you did not pay me fairly. How do I know you're going to keep your promise?"

I gritted my teeth. Even Zane was doing this. He then again spoke in a cocky tone, "You give me a good ride, that's $70.00, you give me a blow job that's $90.00, doggy style $120.00, and my favorite 69 is $200.00. Clearly you only gave me a hand job and it was quite dull. That's why I only paid you $50.00. Come tonight and make it better!" He then hung up. I heard a sniffle at the other end.

_She'll recite her excuses I'll put my tail between these legs of mine like I do all the time._

I put down the phone, this time not caring if it made a sound or not. I then heard a glass drop from the other room. I did not get up. I did not care. I then heard footsteps once again approach me. I could tell she was crying, she was trying to cover it up though. "Jaden, you're awake! I missed you." She said, cheerfully. I didn't reply. My heart had no feelings for what she became.

I looked at her and looked away. It just hurt too much. "Well someone's grumpy. Maybe it'll cheer up once I tell you that I paid off our old car and have enough to buy a new one!" She exclaimed. I still sat there with no response. She then paused and let a few seconds of silence pass by. "Jaden…" She walked over to me and sat on my lap. Alexis then hugged me and started crying in my chest. "Please answer me!" She said through tears.

_I can't live my life knowing you'll be in his arms each time I blink my eyes._

I couldn't stand it. I gently pulled her off me and walked away. "Jaden!" She screeched, running after me. I didn't turn around but made my way to the desk in the bedroom. I reached in the drawer. A gun.

"Jaden don't you dare!" I then loaded a bullet, ignoring her. Just when I was about to pull the trigger at the side of my head… "NO!" She then ran and tackled me, sending me flying on the bed with her on top of me. "Why are you doing this?" She pleaded. "I LOVE YOU!" Alexis bawled.

"I didn't fall in love with a women who pays for sex." I whispered. She stopped crying and looked at me in the eyes, "You don't get it Jaden." I looked at her back in the eyes, with pain and confusion. "I don't get the fact that you sleep with Zane and Chazz just for money? What's there not to get!"

She pounded her fist on my chest, "AT LEAST IT LAYS MONEY DOWN ON THE TABLE! FOOD! A SHELTER! A CAR! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IN DEBT WE WERE JADEN? WE WERE FALLING BEHIND! I HAD TO DO IT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

_I know what goes on behind my back, every night I'm afraid I'll never leave, afraid I'll never know what's good for me._

"Then for heaven sake Alexis. Tell me! You don't go behind my back and hurt me! This hurts! You see, it hurts right her!" I then pushed her off me and put my hand on my heart. "You should've realized it was happening! That we were going in debt! Maybe you would've quit your job at the shop and started going to collage if you ever expect to raise a family some day!" She argued right back.

"Yeah well I'm sure not having you as my children's mother!" I yelled with much anger. She then gasped. Her eyes stopped dripping wet. And then they died. Everything died. My heart, her eyes, and us. "I made the ultimate sacrifice for you Jaden Yuki. And you know what? I regret it. I regret giving you my heart…" Alexis spoke, with the sharpest hint of pain in her voice.

"Well you have my heart as well. And now I'm empty. Why did you have to tell me you loved me? Why did you say yes to engagement? Why did you ever kiss me? And why the hell do you still wear that ring?" I shot back, but my voice showed signs of dying down.

She then looked at me in the eyes and I saw hers fill up with tears again, "Why did I do that… I'm so stupid! I can't stop loving you! Damn it! Why? When you hate me and my presence why do I still love you with every beat of my heart?"

_And now you say that, you say you love me._

My voice cracked, "I-I beat for you too…" Alexis then scooted towards me and whispered in my ear, "I know you hate me… I know you love me… I know I love you… I know I don't hate you-" I then cut her off. "I don't hate you…" She then pulled away from whispering from my ear, "Then kiss me." Her hands met mine. Her eyes met mine. My lips met hers.

Her lips were warm. The scent of men's cologne wore off. Her virgin skin was soft. Her hair was silky. But only in my head was it true. I knew she wasn't her former self. She knew how things worked now. It didn't matter to me though. This would be our last kiss. Our last time together.

I then deepened the kiss and wrapped my arms around her body. She returned the same passion and wrapped her hands around my neck. I could feel her fingers twirling on a hair lock every so often. She then pushed me down so I was now on my back as she continued kissing me. Finally we each pulled away. She then collapsed on my chest as I held her close. I stroked her hair as she passed each exhale, just enjoying the moment.

"Jaden… You're the one I love you know? I did it because… The money…" She trailed off. I knew there was something else to. "And what else?" I asked. She took a deep breath. She knew I already knew there was something else. "I wanted the experience… For you…" I was shaking my head inside, "You let them use you. They took advantage of you. You didn't give it up, you gave it away. Now I can never have the real you."

She buried her head in my chest, ashamed. "You have my heart and that's something that no one else can have. Not even steal it." I knew it was true, but the void would never be filled. "But they have your body." Alexis interrupted, "But I'm right here. In your arms."

I shook my head, "They had your body. They will have your body again." Alexis shook, "No. Never again!" What she was saying wasn't true. If she didn't pay Chazz back he would send someone after her to kill her or worse. "You know it's not true. Stop lying Alexis." She whispered in my ear, "I don't want to go back…"

_Well I may have your heart, he has your body._

"It will happen." I whispered back. "Then kill me." She spoke, with truth for once in her voice. "I won't. He will if you don't go back." She sat up and straddled me, "Then let it be…" I looked up at her. Alexis's face now was serious. "Alexis…" She shushed me with her finger to my lips.

"Please Jaden, all I want is to be with you forever…" She said with a sincere look on her face. But it was never going to be forever. She broke her promise… "Liar…" I whispered, without her hearing me.

She then leaned down and kissed me…

**A Day Later**

**IN LOCAL NEWS**

**HEADLINES**

**LOCAL WOMEN, ALEXIS RHODES WAS REPORTED MISSING THIS MORNING BY HER BROTHER AND FRIENDS. SUSPECTS STILL HAVE YET TO BE INTERVIEWED**

**LOCAL MAN, JADEN YUKI WAS FOUND DEAD THIS MORNING IN HIS BED. SUICIDE. FROM THE PULL OF A TRIGGER. NO CLUES OR NOTES WERE FOUND OF HIS DEATH**

_And now you swear that you're being honest, but you're not honest, you never could be._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes I know it was REALLY dramatic,

But I still want reviews or flames!

Flames will be used to keep my

Numb fingers warm!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

Haha wasn't just that the worst?

I had too get some drama 'n' shit out.


End file.
